friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Sonogram At The End
"The One With The Sonogram At The End" was the second episode of the first series of the long running television series Friends. It was first on American TV station NBC on the 29 of September 1994. It is based around the life of six friends, three men and three woman who live in Greenwich Village, Sourthern Manhattan, New York. The local coffee shop Central Perk is where they meet and talk about all things got to do with love and life. The second episode focuses on Ross Geller finding out that his gay ex-wife Carol is pregnant with his child and she is going to bring it up with her partner Susan. Ross and Monica's parents Jack and Judy Geller go to Monica's for dinner which makes Monica stressed and Rachel decides to give Barry back the engagement ring. Plot The episode begins with everyone sitting around in Central Perk and they are talking about the importance of kissing in a relationship. Chandler explains that "kissing is like an opening act" having to sit through a comedian before Pink Floyd come on. While Rachel explains that woman like to sit through the comedian otherwise they'll be sitting at home listening to the Pink Floyd album alone. Joey sits a little confused wondering if there still talking about sex. Ross is a work in the Museum of Prehistoric History and himself and a co-worker Marsha are setting up an exbit. Ross is arguing with Marsha that the cave woman looks a little bit to angry while Marsha is trying to tell him that the reason she is angry is that she has some issues. While this is happening Ross's ex-wife Carol comes up behind him which Marsha points out. He doesn't want to turn around to see her so he pretends that she's not there. Eventually he turns around as Marsha leaves the exbit. Ross waves Carol into the exbit and asks her how she is and if whes still a lesbian which she replies to that yes is still a lesbian and that she pregnant. Ross is stunned to silence and can not move which leaves him looking a lot like the cave man statue that is in the exbit. Chandler, Joey and Phoebe are in Monica's apartment watching an episode of Three's Company. Monica is looking slightly aggitated as she is tiding and fixing things around the apartment. Firstly she swipes a drink of Joey which he hadn't finished, then she finds a rolled up piece of paper that Chandler had and she gives him a glaring look which makes him wish he was dead and she fluffs a pillow on the coach that she had just already fuffed which Phoebe points out which also gets the same glaring look. She is panicing about that her parents are coming to dinner at that they are a bit of a nightmare. Joey tells her to came down and that you don't see Ross all in a panic, which prompts to explain that Ross is their little prince and can do no wrong. Chandler then looks out the window to see that Ugly Naked Guy has got himself a thigh master which makes everyone almost sick. Rachel then walks into the apartment also in a bit of a panic, she is looking for her engagement ring and starts to look all aroud the apartment. Monica tells her to relax and gets everyone to help. While they look Rachel takes a glance over at the kitchen and looks at the lasagene on the counter when she then realises what has happend and she asks Monica not to get mad. Monica walks to the kitchen saying that she gave Rachel one job to do. She picks up the lasagne and looks through the bottom of it to try a see the ring. Chandler tells that there's only one way to get a ring out of a lasagne. Monica puts the lasagne down as the rest dive in with their hands to look for the ring. Ross is at the door so Monica answers it and he doesn't look to happy. He tells them that Carol is pregnant which shocks everyone except Phoebe who finds the ring. Ross the nexpains that Carol and Susan are going to bring up the baby themselves and that he can be involved as much as he wants. Also that they want him to go to the sonogram the next day. Joey starts to eat the lasagne. Jack and Judy Geller, Ross and Monica's parenets have arrived at Monica's for dinner and Ross is pouring out some wine for them. Monica gives Judy some snacks which she isn't to excited about. They are talking about the Ludwins and their daughter graduating collage and wanting to get into cooking when Judy says that she told them that Monica owns her own restaurant (which she doesn't). Judy then begins fluff the pillow that Monica had fluffed numerous times before. Monica then calls Ross into the kitchen and begs him to tell them about the whole baby/lesbian thing to take the heat of her. Time passes by and they are at the table eating while talking about Rachel leaving her fiance at the alter and Judy saying that at least she had the chance to leave someone at the alter (which is a little dig at Monica) which Jack respondsby saying that she is independant and always was since she was young sitting by herself with no friends playing puzzles. Monica is getting down. Some more time goes by as they talk about how great Ross is. More time passes and Jack is saying that Monica doesn't need everything while Monica looks ready to breakdown. She asks Ross has he any stories to tell while digging her elbow into his hand. He pulls his hand away and gets up to tell his parents his news. He tells them that Carol has left to be with another woman as she is a lesbian and that she is pregnant with his child and that they are going to bring it up. Stunned silence consumes the room for a few moments until Judy turns to Monica as say "And you knew about this". Ross drops his head in disbelief. Later that night everyone is in Central Perk and they are talking about Monica's parents and what happend at dinner, joey wondering could they really be that bad while Monica wishing she could change them. Ross to the toilet while Rachel tells the rt that she needs to clean up and close and asks the mto leave. Everyone goes and Racehl locks the door as Ross gets out from the toilet wondering how long he was in there. He asks Rachel does she want some help to clean up which she accepts. She hands him the broom and sits down on the couch while Ross begins to sweep. They then talk about Rachel having to give back the ring the next day and Ross's sonogram with Carol and Susan. Rachel then wonders that when you meet someone and fall in love that would be it which makes Ross gaze at her. He puts his hand on the back of the couch just as Rachel's head lies back on the couch lying on Ross's hand which makes him pull over a stool as he doesn't want to disturb her. The next day and Carol waiting by herself for her OB/GYN as Ross enters, he apologises for been late as Susan walks in holding a drink for Carol. Carol introdues Susan to Ross but he remembers her (how could he not) and he shakes her hand and tells her she has a good hand shake. They all wait for Dr. Oberman as Ross asks if he is aware of the situation which Carol tells him that she is. Susan gives Carol her drink as Ross starts to mess with some medical equipment which Carol tells him that it's for her cervix, Ross drops it in horror. The same day Rachel arrives at her ex fiance Barry's office as his is working on a patient, Robbie. Its all abit awkward at first as Rachel is unsure if he wants her there. they ask each other how there doing when barry gets called out of office for a minute. As he leaves Rachel sees Robbie staring at her and she tell him that she dumped him which he replies Ok. Back at Carol's OB/GYN they are talikng about how the situation is going to work. Carol ask for an instance and Ross says about the baby's name. Carol say's there going to call it Marlon if it's a boy and Minnie if it's a girl. Ross say as in mouse which Carol replies no as in her grandmother. He say that when you hear Minnie you think of mouse. Ross suggests Julia and Susan says that they agreed on Minnie which Ross replies to by saying that him and Carol agreed that they would spend the rest of there lives to gether and she shud roll with the punches. Back at Barry's office Rachel is doing her make up in a mirror as Barry walks in. He apologises for been called away and asks Racehl what shes been up to. She tells him that she has got a job and then asks him ahy is so tanned. He tells her that he went to Aruba, Rachel thinks he went on th honeymoon by himself but he tells he didn't and that it might hurt. Robbie thinks its him thats going to hurt and panics but Barrys tells Rachel that he went with Mindy, Rachel's maid of honour Mindy. This shocks Rachel and she also notices that he got hair plugs and contact lenses, she says that he hates putting his finger in his eye ut he replies not for Mindy. He thanks Rachel for running out because it made him realise that they weren't happy not like he is with Mindy. Rachel looking a bit hurt gives Barry back the ring. Meanwhile back at Carol's OB/GYN they are still arguing about names with Ross saying that Helen wouldn't be a good name because it would be Helen Geller. Carol tells him that it won't be Helen Geller and Ross thanks her but he doesn't understand. The baby won't be called Geller, he thinks it will be called Helen Willick then but she tells him it will be Willick-Bunch. Ross wants to why she is in the title, Susan say that it's her baby too, Ross says that he doesn't remember her making any sperm which Susan conratulates him on. Ross then suggests Geller-Willick-Bunch which infuriates Susan as he knows that no-one will say the full name leavinf Bunch out in the cold, stating that this is what he wants. Ross replies saying that this isn't how he wanted things. Dr. Oberman comes into the room asking Carol if she had any nausea but everyone replies say a little. Ross says that he can't handle the situation and goes to leave but then hears the sound of the sonogram and returns back to Carol. All three are staring at the screen amazed. To read the transcript of episode two select here: EPISODE TWO TRANSCRIPT ---- 'Cast and Crew' Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Anita Barone - Carol Willick Jessica Hecht – Susan Bunch Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Elliot Gould - Jack Geller Mitchell Whitfield - Barry Farber Joan Pringle - Dr Oberman Christopher Miranda - Robbie Merrill Markoe - Marsha James Micheal Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: Marta Kauffman & David Crane Produced By: Kevin Bright David Crane Jeff Greenstein Marta Kauffman Wendy Knoller Todd Stevens Jeff Strauss Andy Zall ---- 'Quotes' Phoebe: "Your all chaotic and twirly!" Judy: Rachel Well, at least she had the chance to leave a man at the altar. Monica: What's that supposed to mean? Judy: Nothing. It's an expression. Monica: No, it's not. Jack Geller: Don't listen to your mother. You're independent and you always have been. Even when you were a kid, and you were chubby and you had no friends, you were just fine! And you'd read alone in your room, and your puzzles... later Jack: There are people, like Ross, who need to shoot for the stars, with his museum and his papers getting published. Other people are satisfied with staying where they are. I'm telling you, these are the people who never get cancer. They're happy with what they have, they're basically content, like... cows. Ross: Hey, these people are pros, they know what they're doing, they take their time, they get the job done. ---- 'Trivia' •''' This is the first epsiode where we meet Ross and Monica's parents, Jack and Judy Geller. '''• Anita Barone who played Carol Willick in this episode would be later replaced by Jane Sibbett who would play Carol for the rest of the Friends series' ---- 'Images' Image:EP2P4.jpg Image:EP2P2.jpg Image:EP2P3.jpg Image:EP2P1.jpg ---- 'Goofs' •''' '''Continuity: When Rachel begins to look for her ring under the couch, Monica mentions eating ice cream while holding a spray bottle and towel. The bottle disappears then reappears in her hand before the conversation is concluded. ---- 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes